


Book and Quill

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP IRL, Gen, Ghostbur, Short One Shot, major character death if you count wilbur, will add more tags if needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur Soot doesn’t remember L’Manberg, but he remembers remembering.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17
Collections: anonymous





	Book and Quill

The hills are tall and many in L’Manberg, the grass is uncut and some blades grow longer then the large patches of hay placed haphazardly across the nation.

The wars once wages, the blood shed, the ashes fallen, the torn down walls, all seemingly erased.

This looks like a nation at peace.

And though he doesn’t remember the history, the friends, the enemies, the things he caused, he knows this country is not a calm place.

He’s been in the background for some time, watching the world pass him by.

Everyone wants him to remember, but no one tells him what he did.

Wilbur Soot doesn’t remember L’Manberg, but he remembers remembering.

If that makes any sense at all. 

He has a book and quill he keeps in Tommy’s enderchest. In it he makes notes, anytime someone mentions anything about the past he writes it down.

He learns about the discs easily enough, one day dream mentions how he used to be the king all the way back at the start.

Wilbur doesn’t know what the start is but he writes it down. 

He might not be optimistic but that doesn’t mean he gives up.

-

People reminisce about him sometimes.

People are scared of him other times.

People treat him like he is-was two different people. 

He learns he helped start a country, that he wrote a song for it, that he loved it.

He likes that, likes himself for a bit. He writes it down so maybe next time he’ll act like old Wilbur again. 

-

Someone dropped tnt in front of him the other day.

He went to pick it up and hand it back but it was snacthd away before he could try.

Fundy, who he was most guilty for not remembering looked up at him in fear.

You’re not touching this stuff ever again, Fundy said or at least something of the sort.

Wilburs mind was still foggy, no one really tried to make an impression on him that they knew wouldn’t last more than a week. 

-

People say he hates his country.

People say he ruined all he built up.

People call him heartless.

People hate him but only once he’s out of ear shot.

He stops writing in his book after that.

Maybe that old Wilbur was just a pipe dream. 

It’s not like he’ll ever remember.

And it’s not looking like he’ll be forgived.

-

Wilbur Soot was a man who built a country and then watched it burn.

Wilbur Soot never hated his country.

Wilbur Soot hated what it had become.

Wilbur Soot had a problem and he fixed it.

Wilbur Soot will never remember any of it.

  
  



End file.
